fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Call
The Call is the second episode of FHS:Coven, it is to be written by Joe and Nathan Plot Blurb= Lily begins to warm up to some of the coven members but feels bad for dragging them into the mess that she brought with her. A new witch appears at the coven warning the group that a new threat is looming on the horizon that seeks to end the coven and destroy everything within. The coven members begin to act normal again whilst welcoming Lily into their home but several members have reservations against her because of the baggage she comes with. |-| Story= The group stared out into the lobby, the knocks on the door becoming louder and more frequent. Jake innocently got up, not being old enough to understand the dangers that being a Witch would bring and that answering a door in the middle of the night is something that no Witch should ever do, he was about to step into the lobby when Sydney gently brought him back with her telekinesis. "Jake, stay with Lily," Sydney ordered, "Joe, Kyler" She gestured her head for the two to follow her. Together the three walked into the lobby, Sydney slowly reached for the door handle and opened it, a crash of lightning struck just as she did, illuminating the garden and making the cloaked figure in the doorway more prominent. Sydney jumped back but remained on guard. "Who are you?" She asked, the being didn't speak, once again she ordered them to explain themselves. They moved an inch but before they could do anything Kyler stepped in. "You fucking idiot, tell us who you are" With one strong sweep of his hand he raised the figure into the air, the excess energy knocking down the hood on their robe. It was a younger looking boy, older than Jake and Matt but younger than Kyler and Joe. "Put him down, Kyler!" Joe ordered, Kyler didn't listen, Joe noticed that Kyler was tightening his grip, the new boy was clearly unable to breath, but yet he didn't make a sound. Joe acted quick and slammed his shin into the stairs, his voodoo power flowed through Kyler, buckling his left leg and causing him to fall and bang his head, releasing his grip. "Idiot." Joe murmured as he ran passed him and helped the boy to his feet. "State your business!" Joe then asked once he realized he was alright. "My name is Nathan." By this time the rest of the group had gathered in the lobby doorway. Some were taken aback by him speaking. He had a bold and mysterious sounding voice. As he was about to take a step into the house he collapsed. "Oh well, guess he wasn't okay..." Joe pointed out. "Matt, Kyle." He commanded, "Take him to Jake and Maya's room, make sure he's warm and safe." The two did as they were told and carried the unconscious boy off to his new room. Sydney closed the door and turned to the group, "It's late." She remarked, "Jake and Maya, please go to bed, and inform Matt and Kyle that they must come back downstairs as soon as possible." The rest of the group make their way into the living room. Joe noticed Lily was still sat on the couch. "The action not interest you then?" He asked, jokingly, she looked at him sternly. "Piss off." "You did not." He snapped, he picked up the poker next to the fireplace and held it up to his chest. "Bitch I will do it." "Joe!" Sydney yelled, she gestured her hand and knocked the poker out of his hands. "I'm tired of you all fighting." Joe wasn't actually going to do it, he just wanted to scare Lily, and judging by the terrified expression on her face, he did just that. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you before... Lily was it?" Sydney informed her, "I just don't like unnecessary problems being brought into the coven." "Oh so my parents being killed and then Witch hunters trying to kill me is now deemed as unnecessary?" Lily argued. Kyler moaned and stood up, "What the fuck?" He looked around and saw that they were now in the living room and the stranger was nowhere to be seen, he stumbled in. "What happened?" "You attacked an innocent stranger, so I stopped you." Joe answered, "In the only way I know how..." In a matter of minutes the room went from being relatively quiet to arguments bursting out all over. Joe and Kyler were roaring at each other and Lily and Sydney were almost tearing each other apart. Angelika watched the horror and put her foot down. She yelled "Enough!" causing the room to shake. The squabbling stopped. "This coven is going to shit and we need to stop it. As the last of our breed we need to preserve it and we can only do that if you stop fighting and going at each other for no reason!" Angelika explained, she gave a stern look to each member. "Remember Joe that before the Supreme died she left you in charge, we look to you for guidance and if you're fighting with coven members it doesn't look good." Joe looked down, rubbed his head and agreed, "You're right." He stood at the front of the room, in front of the fire place. Kyle and Matt soon made their way downstairs and joined the rest of the group. "Now, we have two very serious problems. Our first one is Lily, a Witch whose parents were killed by Witch Hunters and now those very people know of her heritage and are onto her. Our second is the strange boy upstairs. What do we do with him?" The group sat and thought for a while, Lily couldn't help feel but like she was on trial. "Can I just say something..." Lily asked, her voice taking on a more vulnerable tone rather than her usual harsh, cold tone. "I didn't intentionally come here. Once the Witch Hunters attacked I had decided to just flee anywhere, but I was on a train heading to New York when something told me to come here, I have no idea where this place is, or even what you do here, but something told me to come and I did, surely that must mean I'm meant to be here?" Sydney, Joe, Kyler, and Angelika looked at each other, worryingly. "Could you excuse us for a minute?" The foursome made their way to the kitchen. "Another Witch brought here by the call..." Joe noted. "That makes five of us who were all brought here by a mysterious feeling..." "Well we obviously can't just throw her out," Sydney added, "But she needs an attitude adjustment before we can make that final decision." "It's not her attitude that scares me, it's those Witch Hunters... I mean, they obviously know of us by now and we can't be around here everyday. What happens if they attack and only Kyle, Jake, and Maya are home? Kyle's strong but he's of weak heart and the other two are just children. They can't possibly fight anyone off. Matt can only resurrect, too." Angelika explained. The group murmured in agreement. "But," Joe said breaking the silence, "As protectors of this coven we took it upon ourselves to make sure no harm would come to it or it's inhabitants. We must allow her to stay and destroy those Witch Hunters." -- Meanwhile, back in the living room, Lily wanted to know what was so secretive. "What are they talking about?" She asked Kyle, who just immediately recoiled away from her. She almost cracked and flung him into the wall, but she controlled herself. "I think they're talking about the call." Matt interrupted. "The what?" Lily asked. "Well..." Matt said, "It's said that every powerful Witch who was brought here wasn't brought by their parents like the rest of us. They were brought by a feeling. A gut instinct. Something that tells them to come here, they automatically know the way even if they've never heard of it. The past Supremes all received the call." He finished. Lily beamed, "Supreme? That sounds huge, does that mean I'm it?" "Not necessarily. Joe, Angelika, Sydney, and Kyler all received the call, so it must be based on power. You can be a super powerful Witch and not be a Supreme." Matt explained. Lily was slightly more disappointed, but she was glad that things were finally starting to piece together. Lily was deep in thought until the sound of heels on the laminate flooring disturbed her. "Lily," Joe stated, "We've decided you may stay, but only if you control your attitude, we have children and pacifists here. We don't condone violence against each other" "Your room will be on the second floor. It's where the powerful and active Witches sleep." Angelika explained. Lily looked confused. "You split Witches up based on power?" "Exactly, our inexperienced Witches and pacifists are on the third floor, allowing them to be protected from most threats as they have to get through us first." Joe told her. "Oh, but when I was upstairs before I didn't se-" Lily explained, she was quickly interrupted, Angelika took her hand and led her upstairs, she was all of a sudden extremely tired. The remaining three watched as she was taken away and out of sight, they then looked at Kyle and Matt. "Kyler, if you will." Sydney asked. "Third floor." He gestured, using his incredible remote teleporation power to teleport the two up to the third floor. "We won't tell her about that yet. She needs to earn our trust first." Joe stated.